Microparticles have been used to deliver a wide range of active ingredients from perfumes to pharmaceuticals. However, the ability to efficiently and effectively control the microparticle properties, including morphology, surface characteristics and polymorph characteristics, is limited. Additionally, current microencapsulation processes typically require large holding tanks for the liquid-liquid extraction of the polymer solvent from the emulsion phase. Additionally, current processes require large quantities of extraction phase in order to adequately remove the polymer solvent from the emulsion phase.
There is therefore a need for a process that can overcome these and other deficiencies.